


Blood suckers

by Unknown_blue



Category: Splatoon Manga - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gore, Long Tongues, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weird Fluff, Weird smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_blue/pseuds/Unknown_blue
Summary: The yellow inklings you all know and love are turned into gore loving inkling/bug hybrids with a appetite for blood, as the yellow inklingsy slowly start to enter the lives of the people inkopolis how will they adapt, will their animalistic instincts lead them to take over the city or will the inklings and octolings teach them something new.
Relationships: Aloha/Double Egg/Eging Jr. | Squidkid Jr., Emperor/Rider (Splatoon), Headphones/N-Pacer (Splatoon), Prince/Laceless (Splatoon)
Kudos: 5





	Blood suckers

The forest was dark and gloomy, the smell of sour blood wafted through the trees the sounds of slurping and chewing were heard as a feast of flesh was taking place, Four beast ate from the gnarled corpses on the ground two very unlucky girls, two larger beasts ate from one of the girls, a female beast munching on a open head wound, the male beast chewed and ripped apart an arm. Two smaller beasts slurped on the insides of the other unlucky inkling they used their long tongues to drink up the blood and shove the organs into their mouths “Hey small’s! Which does your brother like, arm or organs ?” The bigger male beast asked his claws holding an arm and a bunch of tangled organs in the other “The organs, that’s all he can eat at the moment .” One of the smaller beasts said shoving the last amounts of food into his mouth “How is your brother, last I saw he wasn’t looking to good .” The female asked standing up and wiping off her mouth and onto her chest fluff “He’s doing better, I told him it was a bad idea to eat that plant but I can’t blame him though, it had been a month sense he last ate .” The smaller beast said “This was a good find Eging !” The other small beast said standing up “I told you they were a good choice, like who goes climbing in cop tops and heels ?!?!” The large male beast named Eging said “Inklings are strange creatures “Technically we are half inklings we just happen to have a few changes .” The female said “Oh shut up N-pacer...” Eging grumbled and crossed his arms, “Well we should probably head back, I don’t want my brother dying of starvation .” The smaller inkling hybrid monster said spreading out his bug like wings before wrapping his tongue around some organs and then taking off into the air followed by the three monsters. 

Emperor turned on his side in a bit of pain, he looked out at the huge pond that was in front of him slightly staring into the water, Emperor lived in a very beautiful forest clearing, sweet smelling flowers every where, the pond and river with fish a plenty with water that let off a slight glow and it helped that his brother and friends where their with him “Emperor we’re back !” A voice called out to him it was his younger brother prince, Emperor attempted to sit up but the pain in his gut was stopping him “Easy Emp, that plant really did a number on your body .” His best friend Enging said landing right next to him to help him up “Here mister Emperor, we brought back some food for you !” A small beast said holding out a hand full of organs “Thank you Laceless .” Emperor thanked his younger brothers mate, Laceless tried his best to impress Emperor as his mate is his brother he wanted to be on Emperors good side unaware that Emperor already liked him. 

Emperor stretched his wings as he leaned against a tree “Who did you think those girls were N-pacer ?” Emperor ask his other friend who was sat next to him “You want to see the city again, don’t you ?” N-pacer said she knew when Emperor wanted to do something, She and Emperor had only seen the city once but it was quite a beautiful place not to mention a lot of good possibilities for mates “I just want to see it again and some of the inkling and octolings...”Emperor blushed “You and me both I actually have someone in mind I want to see again....” N-pacer admitted that she had seen someone who caught her eye “Oh? Please Pacer I would love to hear~“ Emperor purred,M-pacer rolled her eyes but couldn’t hold back about telling her friend abou this beautiful inkling “She was just gorgeous Emperor~ So lean and sharp edged and those beautiful blue eyes and tentacles~ cod she was so striking~!” N-pacer planted her face into the ground “Who knows maybe when I’m better we can check out the city again .” Emperor chirped N-pacer dreamily nodded still thinking about that inkling she saw “Hey if you guys go to the city than count me in! After all it does have a lot of food !” Enging licked his lips “Do you always think with your gut Enging ?” Prince said sitting on the ground with the rest of his pack, Laceless nuzzled close into his chest fluff, The rest of the night was full of playful banter from the inkling monsters before all passing out in a pile unaware that their little trip would take them on a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to own any characters in this story I am only using them to tell a story


End file.
